More than Flesh and Blood can Bare
by XandriaClay
Summary: Scott's fourth night in the mansion, he still thinks Xavier wants something else from him.


I'm in a particularly depressed mood and it's kind've based on something that hit rather a little too close to home today - read at your own risk. MEGA MEGA warnings for talk of rape, suicide, swear words and other disturbing elements. As always, please review.  
  
More than Flesh and Blood can bear  
  
  
  
He could feel the child's pain; it ran through the dark, silent house like a chilling wail or a cold draft. Scott had chosen a bedroom on the second floor, as far away from Charles's room as possible. Yet Charles felt overcome with the waves of misery the boy was projecting despite the distance, the constant dreary, dark images of abuse and betrayal. It had been three days, and the child hadn't calmed, three days and he still thought Charles's intentions were.far less than honourable. Scott still ate his food in huge mouthfuls, clutching it as if it was going to be snatched from him at any second, jumping at any sound he heard. So many months of blindness had fine-tuned his hearing, he could hear Xavier's wheelchair coming a mile away.  
  
"They're ready?"  
  
"Yes, tried and tested to the highest standards of yours truly." Hank said, handing over the precious sunglasses. The ruby quartz in the lenses would absorb the boy's destructive power and give him back his sight. Hank stood up proudly. This was why he became a scientist, to improve people's lives, to give them back the priceless things they'd lost.  
  
Charles put them in his lap and gave Hank a tired smile of thanks. The emotional beating he was withstanding was taking its toll. He felt like a new parent, exhausted from the lack of sleep with the baby's cries still grating on his nerves. It was 10 o'clock and this was going to stop.  
  
The lift dinged its arrival on the second floor and the doors slid quietly open. He manoeuvred his wheelchair out and on to wooden floors, lined down the middle by an expensive wine red and gold carpet. The hall was cold, unused, the yellow lighting made it seem dreary, not inviting, and the pictures on the walls depicted emotionless landscapes and bored looking people. He would have to make this place seem more like a home before many more children came. Yes, downstairs this would be a school, but up on the second floor was where the students were to live and he wanted them to feel welcome.  
  
Scott's room was the last along the corridor. He knocked lightly on the oak door before twisting the knob and letting himself in. Maybe he'd get a lock fitted to make the boy feel safer. The room inside was dark, the only light coming from the moon shining in through the open window, and even that was dim due to the cloud cover. The temperature had dropped to the low 30s at sunset and now the frigid air streamed in unopposed. The child lay rigidly on the mattress, the large four-poster dwarfing him. He'd kicked off the duvet and lay under a thin sheet, directly under the window, letting the wind stir the bedclothes and whip around the room like a poltergeist. Scott had removed the tape from his eyes, but a roll of masking tape lay on the bedside table, waiting. Scott wouldn't sleep without his eyes shut and secured tightly, and even then he would worry. The boy's determination not to hurt anyone with his power let Xavier see in him a quality he though would be lost from the years of ill treatment. He had been worried the boy might have gone on a killing spree or the likes, why would he want to keep other people safe when every person he'd ever known had let him down?  
  
"I knew you'd come eventually." Scott said. His voice was on the brink of breaking. He sounded too young for the life he'd lead up to this point. He'd only been fifteen for three months.  
  
"Not for what you think, child." Charles said, wheeling closer.  
  
"Uh huh, sure. You wouldn't keep me here without wanting something in return. People don't do that." The moonlight reflected on the tears running down Scott's face. He was crying as if he had no hope left, he wasn't sobbing. He wasn't angry or scared. He projected an icy acceptance, as if he'd given up on the world and everyone in, he simply let the tears come.  
  
"I want you to learn, child, this place is a refuge for any mutant who has no where else to go, a place where they can learn to control their gifts and use them to benefit the rest of the population. I want you to be the first. That will be my payment."  
  
"Fuck that. Jack wanted to get rich, and he said he's share with me and the others, and look how that turned out. The social workers said all they wanted to do was put me in a loving home, and once again, I got screwed. Just get on with whatever you want to do to me, okay? It's my job." He started to cry harder, still facing the ceiling. "I don't care. This is a nice place you've got and I've eaten more these three days than I have all of last month, the least I can do is give you what you want."  
  
Charles wheeled to the bedside, the emotions the boy was projecting ripping through his heart. The complete and utter despair made him want to curl up in the foetal position and cry. "Child, you're wrong -"  
  
"I'm not wrong, goddammit! You want to fuck me and you're playing these stupid games so that if I ever let my guard down a little you'll be there. You just don't like the fact I've got you all figured out. You want the innocent type. I'll call you 'daddy' if you want, I'll do all the work, it's not like you can get up and shove - "  
  
"Scott! You are not here for that - "  
  
"So it's for the big guy then? I shoulda guessed. You'd have to pay someone to fuck him. I don't -" He was sobbing now, shaking, but still lying rigid. "I don't why you didn't get someone bigger -  
  
"Scott - " Charles didn't want to touch him, he'd get the wrong idea He might even open his eyes.  
  
"Not that you care at all, but that last guy.he hurt, and the monkey looks big -"  
  
"Scott, please!" Charles pleaded; he grabbed the boy's wrist to try to get him to listen. Scott cried out something between a scream and a sob. Xavier could feel him trembling violently.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be more professional than this! I'll go if you want to get someone better, or you can just send the monkey man in here and let him have his way -" "Scott!" He said that both vocally and telepathically, wanting desperately to give the boy his sight back and to make him understand he was here as a student, not a whore.  
  
"Oh, God." Scott said, gasping. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I just - he'll hurt and -" He wrenched out of Xavier's grasp and slammed his fist straight through the glass of the half open window. He felt for the shards, banging his wrist against the edges that stuck to the window frame, making himself bleed all the more. "I can't! I don't want to do this anymore -" He was hyperventilating, feeling blindly around for more glass to cut himself with.  
  
Xavier struggled to push himself out of his chair, his legs gave way under him and he flopped on to the mattress, cursing himself silently for getting king sized beds. The child was still far away. He pulled himself along, the sheets not giving him enough hold to move very fast. Scott had slit both his wrists now and kept cutting away, yelling incoherently. He grabbed the boy around the waist, wrestling him down. Scott kicked and struggled viciously. Scott kneed Charles in the groin making him grunt in pain and lay his full weight on the boy. Scott raked his fingernails across the side of Charles's face and struggled harder, screaming bloody murder. Charles held his wrists tight, trying to hold him still and stop the bleeding at the same time.  
  
"Hank, some help please." He yelled telepathically. Scott's blood seeped through his fingers and down his arms, staining his own shirt and dripping on to Scott and the sheets. Scott was getting weaker, he gasped and sobbed but he'd stopped screaming.  
  
"Stop this. I'm not going to hurt you, child. Your purpose here is not to fill my sexual needs, nor anybody else's." Scott's eyes were loosing focus and drifting, he fought feebly and Xavier pinned his arms with one hand. The glasses had fallen on the bed when he'd gotten up, he felt for them now with one blood covered hand. He shook them open and put them on the boys face, slipping them behind his ears and making sure they fit snugly. Scott shook his head from side to side trying to dislodge them but Charles held his wrist tightly and the boy was weak from the loss of blood.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
"I'll kill you." Scott moaned, wriggling under him.  
  
"Trust me, my boy. I'm right in front of you and I have no wish to die. The glasses will stop your gift."  
  
Two points of light appeared in the lenses and Scott stopped moving completely.  
  
"God." Scott whispered, sinking back on to the bed.  
  
Charles rolled off the boy and sat up. He then pulled Scott into his lap and cradled him, holding Scott's wrists to his chest. He could feel his every bone, his spine stuck out sharply and his shoulder blades dug into Charles's arm. Scott was small for his age anyway, but he was malnourished and half starved. Charles rocked, and Scott's sobs lessened to violent shudders and gasps. He looked down into the face of his son, and saw the two points of light gradually getting dimmer. He yelled frantically for Hank using his telepathy. Scott's head lolled, and he shuddered once again.  
  
The lights disappeared and Scott slumped against him.  
  
~  
  
Good place to stop, yes? *g*  
  
Please, please review. 


End file.
